grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Lore/The Ancients
}} Before his death, Neaul was named the Lord of Dragons and ruler of the Dragon’s Nest, where all of his kin resided. Considered as powerful as a deity, Neaul was massive in size, coated in white scales with a blue tint, and wide wings on his back. As a Tide Dragon, he had control over rainstorms and the ocean. When sorcerers approached him for aid, the beast denied an alliance, though his faith in Grimm was stronger than his hatred for the criminals pleading to him. In order to establish a new, healthier area for the aether, Neaul gave up his own life force, allowing it to flow through the grounds which would later turn into Almaria’s capital. Dragons are Almaria’s oldest and most ancient creatures, respectfully referred to as giants of nature. Their kind resides inside the Dragon’s Nest, a fertile meadowland providing suitable dens for all elements. Volcanic dragons emerge from steaming lava, mountain dragons break from ancient rocks, gale dragons form from clouds (storm dragons form from thunderclouds, both count to the gale family), glacier dragons melt from eternal ice, tide dragons breach from whirlpools and nature dragons grow from roots of a freshly deceased tree. The expected life span of their kind climbs up to centuries, deeming them the wisest creatures of all. Their kind remains nested at the Dragon’s Nest located in the far north of the lands, though many dragons have grown fond of Almaria’s dragon tamers and are often seen resting outside the city walls. While Dragonborn share the circumstances of their birth with the reptilian giants, they are not quite the same. The humanoid creatures feature no dragon form, but merely limbs, wings, tails, scales or facial features of their ancestors. Like dragons their life span reaches from a hundred to several hundred years of age and they have been around since ancient times, being an initial product of races merging ahead of Almaria’s time. Reproduction occurs through sacrificial offerings to the aetherflow (i.e throw a goat into a volcano, get an egg). If born to a couple and hatched from an egg, dragonborns are born infants, while when born from aether they will be the size of a human teenager. Their physical appearance ages differently in every individual. Dragonborns are immune to their own element and are strong wielders of elemental magic. Creepy. Stay tuned. A barbarian tribe of centaurs with nomadic lifestyle, half humanoid, half horse. Feared, yet respected by most, they were occasionally called for assistance if an enemy was too powerful to deal with alone. These centaurs had a strong sense of justice low tolerance for disturbances of the aetherflow. Their culture was tightly bound to nature, and their linguistic skills allowed them to communicate with animals and humanoid species alike. They would fight with hand-made weapons, such as spears and axes, yet never used them to hunt, as they strictly forbade the consumption of meat within their ranks. The centaurs would eventually leave the lands which would later become Almaria, as part of their nomadic nature, but promised an ultimate return. As the tribe grew, a few of their numbers began creating their own, resulting in multiple tribes all over the world. Bloodthirsty creatures of evil, once associated with the sorcerers of the lands. During the aether drought they would assist the progress of letting magic die out to their benefit. As punishment for their crimes, the council of pixies cleansed their kind, evaporating them. Since all creatures refused to share their aether, vampires were drawn close to extinction and while rumored to exist out of Almaria, none have been sighted in decades. Category:All pages Category:Lore